


Steam and Snow

by GrandLeviathan



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Passionate Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Out searching for his missing partner in the snow, Hiro soon stumbles upon Zero Two once more - and finds her thigh-deep in a natural hot spring. Inevitably, things swiftly take a lewder turn.
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Steam and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how well I got the personalities down, but since I haven't watched/read Darling In the Franxx and have only watched a few short clips on YouTube, I think I did decent. Hopefully, anyway.
> 
> So please, enjoy~

''Where did she go...?''

Hiro frowned to himself, wandering through the desolate forest around him, searching for his partner for what felt like the third time that week. Snow crunched underfoot as he walked, a shiver racing up his spine from the chill in the air, a few fallen branches also snapping beneath his feet as he passed a barren brown tree.

Zero-Two was prone to just leaving and wandering when she liked, so he wasn't exactly surprised to find her absent, but hunting her down was always a worry for him. What if something had happened to her and nobody knew? What if an attack started and she was gone, leaving him in an awkward position? Too many risks and too many unknowns left him uneasy, egging him to hunt her down quickly before something bad happened.

The forest around him was one of the more peaceful ones, yes, but it was also one of the larger ones. He had been walking for over ten minutes straight now and hadn't found even a trace of Zero-Two, even after he checked out her usual lounging locations. The flat rock she liked to nap on was empty, the tall hill was void of presence, even the wide oak tree she liked climbing held no sign of her visiting it today.

 _'Maybe she went back when I went out?'_ Hiro pondered dryly to himself. It'd be awkward if they just started going around in circles, especially in this weather.

So busy pondering the possibility Hiro almost didn't hear the faint sound of sloshing water; the faint noise piquing his attention. When he heard a slightly-louder splash he immediately honed in on it, his footfalls picking up speed as he marched through the snowy forest. A slight hill rose up to his right and the noise came from over it, and as the young man peered over the slight incline, he found Zero Two – standing thigh-deep in a natural hot spring, rough slabs of stone surrounding the steamy water.

''Hm?'' Zero Two looked up, a slight smile curving at her lips as she saw him. ''Ah, greetings, Darling. Were you looking for me?''

Hiro flushed lightly as Zero Two shifted to face him, pointedly looking away as he crossed over the hill. No matter how many times he saw her naked he could never get over how _good_ she looked – the smooth curve of her hips, the plumpness of her soft-looking breasts, the way she tilted her head slightly when she smiled and how she narrowed her eyes in amusement. Everything about her was equal parts maddening and encapsulating.

'' _Darling~?_ '' Zero Two's melodic, drawled voice snapped Hiro out of his deep thoughts – his cheeks reddening when he found the pink-haired girl leaning forwards, presenting an ample view of her cleavage.

''A-Ah, sorry, deep in thought.'' Hiro hastily responded, managing to keep a stutter out of his voice somewhat. ''Yeah, I was looking for you. You shouldn't just run off like that.''

Zero Two shrugged her shoulders lazily. ''I'll leave a note next time then.''

''What if something bad happened and I couldn't find you?'' Hiro frowned at her.

The pink-haired girl tilted her head, considering his words. ''Then I'll make sure to always be within running distance. That better?''

Hiro opened his mouth; then shut it a second later, conceding with a deep sigh. Zero Two acted more lenient with him than she did many, so he supposed it was only fair that he do the same to her. ''Yes, that's better.''

Zero Two grinned. ''Good.''

He caught sight of the mischievous glint in her eyes, and before he could react Zero Two reached out and grabbed his hand, yanking him close. In a heartbeat the world shifted, warm water splashing around his legs and eliciting a startled gasp from Hiro – his cheeks blossoming crimson as Zero Two held him close, her bare breasts pushing up against his chest and her face ending a mere few inches apart from his own.

''You should learn to a relax a bit, Darling.'' Zero Two smirked at him, slowly snaking her arms around him, preventing him from escaping. ''The water's nice at this time of year.''

Hiro blushed deeply, too embarrassed by her closeness to really care about getting wet in this weather, his pants quickly becoming soaked through. Both his hands remained by his sides even as Zero Two leaned in, her nose tickling his neck as she slowly inhaled his scent; soon exhaling a long breath that sent shivers running through him, equal parts embarrassed, and a little bit aroused. Doubly so when her hands tickled his upper-back, sliding over the back of his shirt daintily.

''Mm...'' Zero Two exhaled, leaning back a bit. ''Do you find this body of mine unappealing, Darling...?''

Hiro immediately shook his head. ''N-No, of course not!''

The pink-haired girl smirked, her tongue slipping out and licking his chin. ''Then why won't you touch me?''

He swallowed at her comment, awkwardly shifting for a second – before with an embarrassed sigh he laid his hands on her hips. Her flesh was soft and smooth beneath his fingers, and at her murmur he gripped her hips a little tighter, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

She hummed approvingly, leaning in close and whispering into his ear. ''Keep going.''

Hiro hesitated, prompting Zero Two to roll her eyes and lay her hands over his, sliding them up her sides. The guided movement was enough to make him move on his own, his hands wandering up her smooth sides and brushing past the sides of her breasts, the brief contact with her soft tits fuelling his simmering arousal, the lewdness of the situation tempting him to run his hands over her body more, just feeling her up and mapping her bod you with his hands.

Zero Two visibly relished in his touch; breathing out a content sigh as he touched her all over. Her forehead came to rest against his own, worsening his blush, but she didn't make him do anything else – simply content with him running his hands over her flesh. At the back of his mind he realised it was probably just her version of petting, the thought encouraging him to trace her curves more confidently, his embarrassment slowly muffled by his arousal.

''Mm~'' Zero Two exhaled, opening her eyes and staring intently into his own.

Without a word she grasped his wrists, pulling his hands up to her chest. Hiro blushed crimson but couldn't find the urge to wrench his hands free, meekly letting his partner slide his hands up her ribs and onto her plump, soft breasts, her tits fitting perfectly into his hands and tempting him to grope them. Zero Two moaned softly, her almost-musical voice fuelling the arousal bubbling up inside him, tempting him to grope her a little more.

''That's it...'' Zero Two purred, her lips brushing against his own. '' _Darling~_ ''

Without missing a beat she smashed her lips against his, the roughness of the sudden kiss eliciting a low grunt from Hiro. The arms that wrapped around his neck prevented him from pulling back, and as he got used to the rough kiss he reluctantly melted into it, groaning into Zero Two's mouth as they made out. The slow smacking of their lips echoed in the quiet of the forest, the chilly forest seeming so unimportant when Zero Two had her lips on his, her boobs gently heaving into his groping hands.

''Ah, Darling...'' Zero Two groaned into the kiss, pulling back.

With a breathy, familiar smirk Zero Two strolled backwards, pulling him along with her. Within moments she reached the edge of the hot spring and eased herself down onto a flat slab of stone, and Hiro blushed as the pink-haired vixen pulled him down with her – both his hands reflexively landing on the stone on either side of her head lest he fall right on her.

''...out here, all alone...'' Zero Two whispered to him, not losing her inviting smirk .''We can have some fun without being interrupted, Darling.''

Hiro swallowed. Arousal pounded heavily in his chest and his pants tightened, but logic still warred in his mind. ''W-We should head back, Zero Two...''

''Should we?'' Zero Two's voice was an airy whisper, eyelashes fluttering with undeniable seductiveness. ''Because _I_ think we should be... _bonding~_ ''

In a heartbeat Zero Two grabbed the back of his head, her lithe fingers tangling into his hair – before she yanked him down into a rough, passionate kiss. Hiro groaned and melted into it, her lips meshing against his own with such fiery passion he was helpless to resist it. Her hot words rung in his mind and the idea of staying like this became more and more inviting, teenage hormones tempting him to slowly kiss Zero Two back – earning a muffled hum of approval from the feisty girl.

Without warning Zero Two pulled his head away, flashing him a smirk. ''Make me feel good with your tongue, Darling~''

Hiro swallowed, halfway through asking what she meant by that when she shoved his face into her breasts. Soft, pillowy warmth tickled his cheeks and he shuddered, slowly accepting her vague order – his tongue slipping out and sliding over her soft, slightly-wet breast. Zero Two breathed out an approving sigh of bliss, encouraging Hiro to tentatively lick her breasts more, his tongue sliding over her smooth, flawless flesh with increasing confidence.

His tongue took him down to her nipple, the little nub rosy and perky. The young man blushed at the sight but boldly began to lick it too, rolling it around with his tongue and eliciting a soft groan of delight from his partner, her naked body shifting slightly beneath his own. The sheer naughtiness of the situation only egged him on further, excitement flooding his body as he licked at her nipple more earnestly, going as far as swirling his tongue around it.

''Mn~'' Zero Two arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts into his face. ''A little lower, Darling...''

Confused Hiro obliged, pulling back and kissing her stomach instead – when Zero Two reached down for him, and ran her fingers over her pussy. The movement made him look down at her folds, renewed embarrassment flooding him as he watched his partner's lithe fingers slide over her smooth folds, spreading them ever-so-slightly before sliding over her thigh instead, the implication of what she wanted him to do nearly giving him a nosebleed.

''Use your tongue.'' Zero Two purred, oozing sensual self-confidence. ''And I'll be sure to make you feel good too, Darling~''

Hiro swallowed his nerves and quickly nodded, letting Zero Two lazily push his head between her legs. Her thighs were warm as they squished up against his cheeks, his eyes drawn to her smooth lower lips as he leaned in, deciding to start with a kiss. Her pussy was soft against his lips and tempted him to kiss it again, shivering at the sound of Zero Two's pleased moan, her sensual voice making his pants tighten further – incidentally reminding him of her promise to make him feel good too.

Throwing his reservations to the wind Hiro stuck his tongue out, dragging it up Zero Two's hot slit. His partner gasped lightly, and when he glanced up he found her biting her lip, shuddering bliss clear on her visage. The sexy expression tempted him to lick her pussy more, his tongue sliding over her hot core with increasing enthusiasm, the embarrassment of having his head between a girl's legs fading in lieu of the arousal bubbling up inside him. Zero Two told him how she felt about said enthusiasm, moaning softly as he lapped at her pussy lips, his tongue making her knees twitch faintly with pleasure.

''Ah, Darling... y-you're a natural~'' Zero Two moaned under her breath, curling her toes.

Hiro responded by lapping at her pussy with increasing feverishness, briefly retracting his aching tongue before resuming his tongue motions. The appendage was wet with saliva, coating Zero Two's folds in a glistening sheen as he kept licking her pussy. However bubbling lust gave him the confidence to grow more explorative, pushing his tongue between her wetted folds and penetrating her pussy – eliciting a surprised moan from Zero Two, her grip on his hair tightening.

''Mm... yes, more~'' Zero Two managed to get out between heavy breaths, shudders of clear arousal rushing up her curvy body.

The young man flushed, not getting the chance to retract his tongue and speak before Zero Two pushed his head fully between her legs, planting his lips on her pussy. With a shudder Hiro complied with her desire and began to move his tongue around her hot insides, groaning as he felt her insides squeeze and squish around his probing appendage, the wet sensation adding to his hormonal arousal and tempting him to tongue-fuck her more, experimentally wiggling it around her pussy.

Despite his complete lack of experience he made up for it with determination, each movement growing more confident as he got the hang of it. Zero Two audibly loved every second of it, hot moans fleeing her tongue as she tipped her head back, her free hand groping her own breast and rubbing her nipple with her thumb, the erotic sight prompting Hiro to eat her out with even more fervour. Honey dribbled onto his probing tongue, sweet and tangy; tempting him to lap it up as he kept pleasuring his partner.

''Mm... haah... hah...''

Zero Two's breathing grew heavier by the moment, her moans taking on a deeper, breathier edge. She sunk her teeth down into her bottom lip repeatedly, parting her lips long enough to moan before biting her lip again, her free hand rolling her nipple between two pinching fingers. From between her legs Hiro could barely see her face, instead getting a generous view of her plump breasts heaving about, the arousing movements only making him tongue-fuck her more passionately, feeling her insides quivering around his tongue.

''Ah, yes... I-I'm nearly...'' Zero Two released her nipple and slid her hand down her stomach, soon resting two fingers on a little nub above her slit – moaning as she rubbed her clit. ''Darling... D-Darling...''

Hiro sensed something building inside her, tempting him to keep eating her out with feverish passion. His tongue explored the insides of her womanhood with quick, lapping strokes, her honey sweet on his tongue as he ate her out. Her inner walls tightened around his tongue more and more, his slippery appendage easily managing to escape time and again, her elevated breathing betraying her nearing limit-

-until with a soft, shuddering groan, Zero Two orgasmed.

It was far gentler than the pink-haired girl expected; a soft, hot moan escaping her as pleasure buzzed through her nerves, her honey gushing onto Hiro's tongue. The young man lapped it all up wit feverish delight, eating Zero Two out even as she rode out her gentle orgasm, her toes curling from the buzzing pleasure that raced through her nerves, her lungs seeming unable to get enough air into them at that very moment.

''Ah... haah...'' Zero Two smiled breathlessly, pushing his head out from between her legs. ''Amazing, Darling...''

Her smile curved up into a devious smirk, her grip on his hair tightening just a touch – before she yanked him close and sat up, smashing their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss. Hiro groaned into it, both his hands landing on the stone by her hips as they made out, kissing her back with increasing passion of his own – the tightness in his pants only fuelling his desire. Something that Zero Two was quick to notice, pulling back from the deep kiss with a slow chuckle.

''Allow me~'' The horned girl purred, sliding her delicate hands down to his shoulders – and in a heartbeat flipped them around, grinning devilishly down at him as she knelt above him.

Without losing her smirk Zero Two reached down, unzipping his pants in a single quick movement, giving him barely any time to be embarrassed before his rock-hard cock sprung out into the open. Zero Two made a curious sound, poking his cock with her finger with clear interest – sending shivers of pleasure through Hiro as she traced the veins of his cock with such open interest, his gaze flickering to her tongue as it slipped out and wetted her inviting pink lips.

Zero Two suddenly glanced up, meeting his gaze. She smirked at him and curled her fingers around his cock, pressing her palm against his shaft as she gave it a slow stroke – the pleasurable feeling immediately eliciting a low groan from Hiro, his cock throbbing into her hand. Zero Two chuckled slowly at that and kept doing it, her lithe fingers squeezing his shaft as she kept stroking him off, each little movement so pleasurable he could barely think straight.

''Feels good, doesn't it~?'' Zero Two purred to him, tenderly jerking him off as she loomed above him, her naked wet body still on full display to him.

Hiro swallowed and looked away, but Zero Two merely cupped his cheek with her free hand and made him look at her until he nodded his agreement. The horned girl grinned at that and immediately leaned down, kissing him deeply on the lips and stifling his pleasure-filled groan, his cock pulsing in her hand as she sped up her movements. Slow strokes became quick sliding motions, her fingers working his cock with masterful ease – squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to feel good, but not so much it became uncomfortable.

With a light smirk Zero Two pulled back from the kiss, shifting back slightly. Her lips soon found residence on his cock and she kissed the tip, eliciting a surprised moan from Hiro, pleasure sparking down his shaft as his partner toyed with his cock – her tongue sliding out and swirling around the tip. The horned girl grinned at his reaction and eagerly swirled her tongue around the tip even more, coating it in her wet saliva.

''Ah... Z-Zero Two...'' Hiro groaned out.

Zero Two merely breathed out a light chuckle, put her lips on his dick – and then took him into her hot, wet mouth. Hiro gasped at the good sensation, a moan soon escaping his throat when Zero Two sucked his dick, her pink lips sliding further down his shaft. She engulfed more and more of his cock until two-thirds comfortably rested in her wet mouth, her tongue teasingly stroking and licking the underside of his shaft. The horned girl didn't even wait for more than a few seconds before she began to move, slurping her lips up to the tip before lustfully pushing her head back down.

Hiro gritted his teeth, clawing at the stone slab beneath him as he endured the sensation; groaning when Zero Two gave his cock an extra-loud suck. Self-consciously he looked around but couldn't see any sign of others, giving him the courage to focus solely on Zero Two – daringly laying his hand on her head just like she did to him. The pink-haired girl looked up at him and smirked, her teeth grazing his cock teasingly as she kept pleasuring him with her mouth, the wet suction too pleasurable for him to stay silent.

''Mn...'' The young man shuddered when she popped her lips off his cock; grasping his wet shaft instead and jerking him off instead.

Zero Two got him off with her hand for a few intense moments before wordlessly taking him back into her mouth, humming lightly as she sucked him off. Over and over again the pink-haired girl did that; sucking him off for a bit before jerking him off, then repeat. The endless cycle of pleasure quickly ate away at his stamina, the pleasurable throb in his dick growing stronger and stronger by the moment.

''Nn...'' Hiro grunted quietly as Zero Two popped her lips off his dick again, anticipating her hand.

To his surprise she didn't start jerking him off. Instead the horned girl smirked at him and grabbed both her breasts, leaning her torso forwards a bit more – and then smothered his saliva-coated shaft between her warm, soft breasts. The heavenly, almost dough-like softness made Hiro gasp, pleasure buzzing down his cock as Zero Two began to slide her breasts up and down, the saliva on his dick acting as lubricant and helping her move her tits easier.

''S-Something is...'' Hiro moaned under his breath, gritting his teeth as the desperate need in his shaft grew hotter and more intense; burning for release.

Zero Two stuck her tongue out, drooling onto his dick in response – her saliva running down between her breasts and coating his cock even as she kept sliding her breasts up and down. The tip repeatedly poked out from her cleavage but Zero Two didn't slow down for even a moment; relentlessly pleasuring his pulsating cock and pushing him closer to his limit. He tried to speak more but he couldn't get the air, nothing but the squishy softness rubbing against his cock mattering in that moment.

''Z... Z-Zero-!'' He couldn't finish before the pleasure peaked – and with a sharp gasp Hiro climaxed, thick ropes of cum erupting from his cock.

The horned girl moaned as his cum shot up from her cleavage, the first few ropes hitting her right in the face – splattering up her cheeks and nearly reaching her forehead, forcing her to shut her right eye. Several more ropes splattered up her neck and over her collarbone, each rope smaller than the last until he spurted his load onto her plump tits, his cum coating the tops of her breasts

''Ah... haah... h-haah...'' Hiro panted open-mouthed, mind thoroughly fried from his mind-blowing orgasm.

''Mm...'' Zero Two slowly leaned back, his cock slipping free from her chest as she poked and prodded at his cum – popping her coated fingers into her mouth a second later, tasting him. ''Not bad. But too sticky for my liking.''

As if to prove that Zero Two briefly slipped back into the hot spring, disappearing out of sight for all of two seconds before she resurfaced from the shallow pool – splashing water around her as she stood back up, body and face completely clean of his cum; washed away by the hot spring.

Hiro watched, breathless, as Zero Two crawled back onto the stone slab and straddled him. Warm water dripped off her wet frame, her nudity fully exposed from her breasts to her pussy; her confident smirk telling him she didn't care one bit how much he looked at her. She ran her hands up his chest and unzipped his jacket, the buttons of his undershirt lasting only a little longer before she took that off too, pulling his top open and allowing the vixen to run her nails over his skin, not losing her smirk for a second.

''Darling...'' Zero Two breathed out almost in a daze, her gaze refocusing as she shifted right over his still-hard cock – one hand sliding down and curling he fingers around his girth, lining it up with her pussy.

The young man shuddered with arousal and sat up, both his hands landing on Zero Two's ass. The pink-haired girl smirked at him, pushing the tip against her pussy – her lower lips wet, and not from water. She rubbed his girth against her lower regions, moaning hotly under her breath from the gentle friction, the inviting heat of her core eliciting a needy moan from Hiro. Zero Two giggled at that, her lips ghosting over his jawline as she leaned in close, inhaling his scent once more.

''Don't finish too quickly, understood~?'' Zero Two breathed right into his ear.

Zero Two didn't give him the chance to reply; lowering her hips down and letting him slip inside her pussy. She was hot, wet and tight; that was the first thing Hiro felt – a gasp ripping free from his lips as his cock seamlessly sunk inside Zero Two's womanhood, her inner walls clenching around his shaft like a vice. He squeezed her ass on reflex and she moaned, eyelashes fluttering as she pushed herself deeper down, accepting more and more of his girth into her pussy until their pelvises touched, his entire length fitting snugly inside her folds on the very first go.

''Ahh~'' Zero Two groaned sensually, hands coming to rest on his shoulders and gripping them. ''Just sit there, Darling... and let me make you feel good~''

''Zero Two...'' Hiro breathed, leaning in.

Their lips met once more, connecting with a slow smooch. Their locked lips failed to muffle their mutual groans as Zero Two began to ride him, her hips slowly lifting up before lowering back down, sliding herself up and down his shaft. Her pussy tightened whenever she worked her muscles but the tightness only made her feel better, a low groan escaping Hiro as Zero Two gently rode his shaft, the overwhelming tight hotness of her womanhood melting his mind.

Zero Two seemed to agree with the sentiment; moaning hotly into his mouth as she kept impaling herself upon his cock. Their pelvises quietly bumped together as she took his whole length inside her over and over again, her inner walls gripping his cock whenever she lifted herself back up again. The pleasure intoxicated his mind, and soon Hiro slid his left hand up to her breast – moaning into her mouth as he groped her plump breast. Zero Two moaned as well, tongue invading his mouth and wrestling with his own tongue, passionately making out with him even as she kept impaling herself upon his shaft.

''Mm~'' Zero Two broke off the kiss only long enough to catch her breath before mashing her lips back on his, daringly riding him a little faster.

Hiro replied by his shifting both his hands to her breasts, groping her plump tits and marvelling at the marshmallow-like softness. He pinched her nipples, he hefted her boobs around, he pushed them together; he played with them like she was the last woman on the planet. And Zero Two loved every second of it, her breathing growing heavier and her hips working faster, bouncing on his lap with passionate rolls of her hips. His cock disappeared into her pussy with audible wet sounds, her insides tightly squeezing his girth each time the tip hit a sensitive spot inside her, the wetness of her insides letting him slide in and out of her without a hint of resistance.

''Darling... I- Oh~'' Zero Two moaned into his mouth, breaking off the kiss and shoving her face into his neck instead – hungrily kissing and nipping at his neck. ''You feel so good... you, Mmaah~''

The horned girl pushed herself against him, her breasts squishing against his groping hands as she bounced on his cock faster and faster. Skin began to slap together as she impaled herself upon his girth, her pussy quivering each time his cock plunged inside and hit her deepest parts. He could feel a rising burn in his shaft, the need to cum again growing ever-stronger, but he held back with pure willpower – groaning into Zero Two's ear as she passionately slapped her pelvis against his.

''Zero Two...'' Hiro moaned.

''Just a little longer...!'' Zero Two gasped out in reply, her nails raking themselves down his back harshly, the pain helping stall his bubbling orgasm.

What little restraint Zero Two had was quickly evaporating, her pelvis smacking down against his own roughly as she took his cock into her over and over again. The friction of her wet insides, the way they tightly grasped his shaft, the hot noises that fled her lips – all of it contributed to his bubbling orgasm, his cock pulsating inside her wetness as it begged to release inside her, to paint her insides white with his cum.

''Yes, yes...!'' Zero Two trembled as she kept moving, passionately slamming herself down his throbbing cock – before with a gasp she slammed herself all the way down. '' _AH~!_ ''

Hiro couldn't begin to contain his deep moan of pleasure, intimately feeling Zero Two's womanhood clenching tight around him – the sight of her hot, orgasmic face finally pushing him over the edge. Hot pleasure raced up his cock and he blew inside her, thick ropes pumping inside her tight pussy over and over again, her velvety insides milking his shaft for every last drop of cum she could wring out of him.

He shuddered, bucking his hips up a few times in the heat of the moment, moaning from the hypersensitive shocks that travelled down his cock. Slowly his orgasm waned and Zero Two stopped moving; moaning deeply into his neck as she breathed in his scent, panting so very loudly into his ear.

For a moment, the forest around them was silent, only their heavy panting to be heard. Zero Two slowly relaxed against him, her heavy breathing easing into a light panting as she caught her breath.

As such the horned girl was completely unprepared for Hiro to grab her by the waist – and suddenly flip them over.

''Mm?!'' Zero Two grunted as her bare, sweaty back hit the stone slab – gazing up at her lover in surprise, for only a second. Then her surprise melted into a familiar smirk, her gaze flickering down to the cock that had slipped out of her; a cock still rock-hard and ready for more. ''Hah... what are you waiting for, Darling? _Take me._ ''

Pumped full of hormonal lust Hiro didn't need any more convincing. He spread Zero Two's legs open and moved between them, his shaft rubbing up against her slit – before with a low groan he sheathed himself back inside her tight pussy. The horned girl tipped her head back and moaned, a smile on her face as he stuffed her dripping pussy full with his cock once more, every inch of her insides swiftly filled by his dick.

In a heartbeat Hiro grasped her wrists and pinned them to the stone slab, and began to thrust. He reared his hips back and bucked them forth on instinct, plunging his hard length into her sopping wetness and eliciting a string of hot, pleasure-filled moans from Zero Two – her back arching off the floor and emphasising her tits. His slow thrusts quickly picked up speed as he got used to the motion of moving his hips, only enticing Hiro to pound his lover against the stone slab, grunting as he made love to the horned pink-haired girl.

''Ah~ Ahn~ Mm~'' Zero Two grunted and moaned, the smacking of their connecting pelvises ringing throughout the forest – the wet 'pap-pap-pap' sounding so very loud in their ears, not that either minded in that moment.

''Zero Two...'' Hiro breathed out, breathing heavy as he focused on moving his hips.

Zero Two moaned deeply in reply, snaking her hands up and grabbing his cheeks – pulling him down into a messy, sloppy kiss. Their tongues met between their mouths, passion bubbling up inside them as they made out so intensely, his cock still spearing into her vice-like pussy. Her honey coated his cock in a glistening-wet sheen each time it pulled out from her pussy, the chill of the outdoor air encouraging him to bury his cock back inside her in a heartbeat.

Their lips broke apart and Hiro immediately leaned back, groaning as he pounded his partner more intensely. The slapping of their pelvises grew louder, his cock hitting her deepest parts over and over again powerfully – eliciting a hot string of moans from Zero Two as he fucked her so intensely. Both were still sensitive from their own back-to-back orgasms, only making the sensation of him pounding her wet sex feel infinitely better, his wet cock throbbing arousingly inside her dripping folds.

''Darling, Darling...!'' Zero Two raked her nails down his chest in a fit of lust, her clawing hands slithering under his open shirt and around to his back – her nails digging into his shoulder blades and yanking him down, wrapping her long legs around his waist.

Hiro shuddered at the feeling of being so close, her warm body flush against his own. The erotic sensation made him fuck her faster, his breathing growing tight as he moved his hips in short but quick thrusts, hitting her deepest parts over and over again. She tightened up and he twitched needily, their mutual orgasms hanging just out of reach – until the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts, and Zero Two hit her limit.

'' _Darling~!_ '' The pink-haired girl cried out as she came, muscles coiling tight as a rush of pure pleasure shot through her.

The sudden tightness around his cock immediately made him climax, a stifled moan escaping Hiro as pleasure shot down his cock. He bucked his hips with wild, desperate thrusts, shooting his hot load into Zero Two for the second time that afternoon, his cum splattering deep inside the horned girl over and over again, each short thrust shooting another spurt inside her until she drained his balls of all his seed.

''Mn...'' Hiro's passionate thrusts slowed down – a low, tired groan escaping the young man as his arms gave out, sending him flopping down atop Zero Two.

The horned girl didn't mind, and for the next few minutes both of them laid there together, simply catching their breaths. Even then, once their breathing had calmed down and he had gone limp inside her, neither pulled apart just yet.

''Ah...'' Zero Two slipped one hand out of his open shirt, smiling dazedly as she held it up. ''It's beginning to snow again, Darling...''

''We'll catch a cold, like this...'' Hiro murmured into her neck.

Zero Two smiled, one hand catching some snowflakes while the other rubbed his head, savouring their shared warmth. ''It's fine. I'll keep you nice and warm~''

Hiro would later catch a cold and had to stay in bed for three days.

Zero Two assigned herself as his personal nurse, and their intimate relationship would be revealed when Ichigo walked in on Zero Two riding him in a nurse outfit.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> I can see myself doing more Darling In The Franxx in future. More Zero-Two, but also some of the other girls, since I kinda dig the artstyle of the show. Will have to wait and see~


End file.
